


Spell

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Masturbation, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine and Elena are students in the same class, and Katherine is fed up of Princess Gilbert and decides to show everyone that she's not so innocent. AU High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell

Katherine smirked as she closed the toilet door and turned her phone on. She had slid her camera onto her chair which was just in front of Elena's and was ready to record what was about to happen. Elena was the princess of the school, she was as pure as snow. Well, Katherine was about to change that. Just before class she had put a spell on Elena so that whatever Katherine felt, Elena would feel. Slowly Katherine, let her hand go under her bra and started to slightly tease her nipples. After a minute, she decided to turn up the heat and started to pull at her nipples and smirked when she saw that she could now see Elena's nipples through her thin blouse. She gave one nipple a hard pull, and watched Elena let out a small sigh. Deciding to hurry up, she slowly trailed her hand down her stomach and into her panties. She touched her slit, trailing the wetness that had started to pool down there and smirked when Elena closed her eyes. She then dipped one finger into her own pussy and could actually hear the small gasp that came from Elena. Had she never touched herself before? This was going to be even better than Katherine thought. She slowly stroked her pussy, curling her finger and then inserted another one. This time Elena let out a moan, and Katherine could see that the other classmates were now growing suspicious. She started to thrust her fingers a bit faster now and could see that Elena had parted her legs. Knowing that Elena was growing close, she brushed against her clit a few times, earning another eager moan from Elena, before pulling out. She could see Elena frown, obviously confused to what had just happened. She then turned off the spell and smirked. Oh Elena, that was only the beginning.

* * *

Elena's POV

God, this day was turning out to be a strange one. First of all she practically ended up cumming in her first period for now reason and now Katherine Pierce had decided to sit next to her. Yes, the Katherine who Elena had, had a crush on for a year. To make matters worse what Katherine was wearing today left little to the imagination. It was obvious she had no bra on and her skirt barely covered her panties.

"Could this get anymore boring?" Katherine sighed.

Elena dared to glance at her and couldn't help but let out a small gasp as she saw the girl quickly put her hand under her skirt. Elena quickly looked away, thankful that they were at the back of the class.

"Mmmm" Katherine let out a small moan.

Elena couldn't help but look down at the girl and saw that her skirt had risen up even more and...oh my god, she wasn't wearing panties. Instantly Elena looked away. She had just got an eye full of Katherine's pussy and could feel the familiar wetness from earlier in her own panties.

"Yes..." Katherine sighed.

Wasn't she aware of what she was doing? Did she not care that Elena obviously had a good view of her pussy? Suddenly she switched hands taking her left hand out of her pussy and replacing it with her left one. After a few more moments, Elena dared to look down again and could see her pussy was wet, her fingers slipping in and out and by the noises she was making she was obviously close. Without warning, Katherine grabbed Elena's leg, the hand that was covered in come.

"Ohhhh" Katherine moaned.

Elena damned herself for wearing a skirt today, she could feel Katherine's come against her thigh. Katherine's hand twisted, so that he fingers were now on the inner of Elena's thigh, getting closer and closer to her own pussy. God, only a few more inches and she would be touching it. Suddenly Katherine let out a loud moan and Elena looked down to see her come, the liquid coating her fingers. As Katherine removed her hand from Elena's thigh, she realised just how wet her own panties were from just watching Katherine. Brining out a tissue, Katherine wiped her hands, and pushed her skirt down, like nothing had happened. However, it was obvious it had from the come on Elena's thigh...she could reach out and touch it...what would Katherine taste like? No! She could not think like that.

"Oops" Katherine said, as somehow her pen slipped onto the floor, right by Elena's foot.

"Let me get that" Katherine said, as she slipped to the floor.

What was she doing?! Katherine was now directly between Elena's legs, and she was sure Katherine could probably smell her wetness.

"Almost got it" Katherine said, brining her hand to touch Elena's thigh, giving her leverage.

Katherine's hand was much higher than it was earlier, only a inch away from her panties. She could hear rustling on the floor as Katherine moved her position and suddenly Katherine's thumb was brushing against her clit, making Elena gasp. God, she must feel how wet her panties were! Soon Katherine pushed herself up, cupping Elena's pussy as she did so, now definitely being able to tell how wet Elena was. However, Katherine simply went to sit next to Elena, as if nothing had really happened. Elena glanced at the clock, seeing there was only five more minutes of her lesson, she could make it. Katherine obviously had other ideas, when she brought her hand up to Elena's thigh, were her come was and started to lick it off her fingers, Elena's eyes watching as Katherine's plump lips drank in the liquid.

"Would you like a taste?" Katherine smirked.

"I...no..." Elena trailed off, looking away.

A moment later Elena felt something on her lips and realised that it was Katherine's fingers. She quickly pulled away, but couldn't help but lick her lips. God, she tasted good.

"Hm, I wonder how you taste?" Katherine asked, as she quickly pushed her hand under Elena's skirt and panties and dipped two fingers into her pussy, making her let out a loud moan.

"God, you're so wet. If only the others knew what a slut you were" Katherine grinned, as she curled her finger and pulled them out.

"Mm, Elena, you taste delicious" Katherine told her, as she sucked on a finger, making Elena even wetter.

"Taste it...and maybe I'll help you come" Katherine insisted, as she brought her finger to Elena's face.

The throbbing in between her legs was getting so intense that Elena couldn't resist, and gently licked Katherine's finger, moaning at how she tasted herself. It felt so...dirty.

"You won't need much, I can tell. A few curls of your fingers here, a few rubs on your clit there, and there's your orgasm" Katherine explained.

"...Please" Elena couldn't help but moan.

"Oh, I never said I'd do it. No, I want to see Elena Gilbert, fucking herself at the back of the class" Katherine told her.

"I...I can't" Elena insisted.

"Well then...I can't help you" Katherine smirked.

"Wait! I...how would I...?" Elena stuttered, blushing.

Grabbing Elena's hand, Katherine pushed one of Elena's fingers into her pussy, making Elena gasp.

"Curl it" Katherine ordered, as Elena did so.

She did this motion a few times before Katherine pushed another finger into Elena's soaking pussy.

"Oh God..." Elena trailed off.

"You don't need much do you? I got you so wet, when I was fucking myself didn't I? You were imaging that was you?" Katherine smirked.

"Y-yes" Elena stuttered, as she brought her thumb up to her clit and brushed it, knowing she was almost there.

"Bad girl! I didn't tell you to do that" Katherine said, as she hit Elena's pussy.

"Oh!" Elena gasped loudly, surprised at the pleasure that had given her.

"You like getting punished don't you?" Katherine asked, as she brought her hand down on Elena's pussy a little harder.

"Yes...it goes straight to my clit..." Elena moaned.

"Now you're speaking dirty to me, Miss Gilbert!" Katherine exclaimed, this time slapping Elena's pussy, making the girl let out a loud moan.

"Oh God, I'm so...so close" Elena moaned, thrusting her hips forward.

"Hump the desk leg" Katherine ordered.

"W-what?" Elena stuttered.

"If you want to come, hump the desk leg" Katherine insisted.

"But what if someone sees?" Elena pleaded.

"Then I imagine you'd get even more wet" Katherine smirked, pulling the desk so it was in between Elena's thighs.

Sitting on the edge of her chair, she angled herself and brought her pussy up to the desk leg. After a few thrusts, the leg touched her clit.

"OOOOOOH!" Elena cried, as she came on the chair leg.

After the aftershocks had calmed down, Elena looked up to see everybody in the class staring at her, her legs wrapped around he chair leg.

"Thanks for the show" Katherine smirked.


End file.
